This invention relates to an absorbent article which can easily be deformed into a configuration suited to exhibit absorptive performance and in which the configuration can stably be maintained during wearing.
Recently, there has been practiced, in order to reduce the economic and physical burden, that a urine absorbing pad is used in combination with a disposable diaper, an undergarment or the like. A urine absorbing pad of this type is deformed along the contour of its wearer's body during wearing.
However, such a deformed configuration is not always a configuration suited to exhibit absorptive performance and a desired absorptive performance is occasionally unobtainable. Although an attempt is made for enhancing absorptive performance, etc. by erecting a leak preventive wall or curving the article itself, by the expanding/contracting force of the elastic member, there are instances where the configuration is not maintained stably and a desired absorptive performance is unobtainable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article which can easily be deformed into a configuration suited to exhibit absorptive performance and in which the configuration can stably be maintained during wearing.